Use of a High Throughput Satellite (HTS) using spot beam technology, emerged in commercial satellite communications over the last decade. A significant increase in capacity was achieved with a HTS with frequency reuse across multiple narrowly focused spot beams. However, because of the high number of spot beams, a HTS uses geographically spread gateways or teleports, and multiple HTSs are deployed in a system to cover more geographic regions.
In a wholesaler-reseller network, a Virtual Network Operator (VNO) buys bandwidth resources from a Host Network Operator (HNO), usually without investing in the physical infrastructure. The prior art subscription model consists of various parameters that are statically provisioned for each VNO per beam per gateway. The per beam per gateway parameters are managed by beam bandwidth managers on the gateway to limit each VNOs use of the beam per that beam's subscription parameters and by proportionally partitioning any over subscriptions within the beam. Due to the localized bandwidth management for each beam, some of a VNO's demands can be subject to congestion on a beam, while there is spare capacity on another beam that the VNO also subscribes to. As such, the localized bandwidth management cannot respond dynamically to the needs of the VNO over all and the system capacity the VNO has subscribed to.